the_shadows_of_the_unknownfandomcom-20200213-history
Tistel
Tistel is a quiet , stubborn tom. He is a black tabby with black-blueish stone-grey, and silver stripes. He has an odd Accent as well. He also has two odd peices of glass near his eyes and a blue and yellow clothe around his neck. The Shadows Of The Unknown Series Book 1~ Tistel starts to learn the hardships of the forest at a young age. His mother who he knew for alittle more than a few sunhighs had his and her two brothers' scruff in her jaws. Soon they found themselves ingulfed in a new scent that made them confused.... especially when their mother left them on a cold muddy ground and never came back. Tistel then had blurry eye sight since he ever opened his eyes. This made him oblivious of his surroundings. He wandered from his brothers without knowing, possibly never seeing or atleast never recognizing them again. Once he reached about 3 moons he felt something warm grasp him and he paniced. What ever it was, it put something soft around his neck. For the longest he didnt know what had snatched him up that day till he was about 6 moons of age. This creature that walked on two legs and only had fur on its head put two peices of glass on his face with a few metal wires. From then Tistel could see and when he could he dashed out of the creature`s nest and never returned. Book 2~ Tistel wanders the woods in hope to find his brothers and possibly his mother. He didnt know how long it has been since he scented them last. He couldnt tell by the moon because how could he see it? After walking for a few sunhighs he makes it to a camp that was full of new scents. Other cat scents by that. Maybe they were friendly? Then the scent of blood hit his nose. The idea of friendly cats were gone. Soon a large cat with a boned collar padded up to him with no fear. The cat took an intrest in Tistel. The cat offered Tistel to join something known as a 'clan' known as BloodClan. Soon Tistel found out this tom was a friend of his father. A terrible accident soon happens, killing Nacht, the tom that first approached Tistel. Tistel learns the way of Bloodclan. Some of the rules in this clan made Tistel sick to his stomach. The fact of killing others didnt sit very well but Bloodclan gave him protection. But soon he started to learn of other clans. One clan held something, Something he probably would never forget. Book 3~ Tistel is now practically full grown and still part of Bloodclan. He scents an odd scent near the barn, where Bloodclan claimed to be their territory. He followed the scent to to a bush where he met his first clan cat that wasnt apart of his own. It was a rude Flightclan she. Her name was JumpFrost. They got in a small arguement before Tistel warned the she off. Soon he became quite curious and followed the she`s stale scent before coming to a clan camp, that was full of many cats. Tistel spots JumpFrost in the crowd of cats, but he knew he could just walk in there. That clan would probably rip him to shreds. He would chuck a few rocks at Jumpfrost. That soon gave JumpFrost the nickname 'Rockf'ce'. One day Tistel wonders around the forest near another clan. He accidently stumbles onto a Badger home, with a very protective badger mother. Tistel gets injured very badly but JumpFrost found him and helped him till he could walk by himself again.